Nacaran
|+'Malben Nacarua' |- |'Official Languages' || Nagtoan |- |'Other Languages' || Bormoan, Habut |- |'Capital' || Mazaro |- |'Government' || Constitutional monarchy |- |'Monarch' || Queen Dillan I (Dillan Ladbans Ficeman Hadsaviders) |- |'Prime Minister' || Caneraz Mals Negicidens |- |'Area' || 47,169 km² |- |'Population' Density || 25,745,000 545.8/km² |- |'GDP (nominal) per capita' || As of 2005 239590 FIM 233193 NACT |- |'Independence' || December 8th, 1951 (constitution) August 11th, 1952 (from personal union with Harabon) |- |'Currency' || Nacarani Tarlo |} The kingdom of Nacaran is an independent country in Northwestern Tavastia, on Sadcodanian peninsula. It borders clockwise Harabon, Gicosco, Iaugart, Luwiyya and Borano. It has a shoreline of ~240 km to the Botnian Sea. History Around 300 BC, Albilans started to create colonies along the Nacarani shores. They brought to the region their Boggiedan language, which started to influence local tribes. The tribes away from the shoreline were independent, until the Fridescans conquered them in the 12th-14th centuries. Fridescan Empire had the whole modern Nacarani territory until its decline from 17th century on. After the Galbut War, Nacaran was recognized as an independent country in the Treaty of Hestico (1802), but it was in an personal union with Harabon. Soon the monarchy became absolute and Nacaran was de facto part of Kingdom of Harabon. After the Haraboni king brought his countries to the Second Botnian War (1936-1947) and almost million people died, the Nacarani Civil War started (1949-1951). The consequence was independency. Modern Nacaran has succeeded in having a peaceful and wealthy era. The economic growth was in its greatest in the 80's. Cities *Mazaro: 2,893,000 proper / 8,420,000 metropolitan *Razhilo: 749,000 proper / 1,648,000 metropolitan *Adandilo: 390,000 proper / 812,000 metropolitan *Harmido: 375,000 proper / 885,000 metropolitan *Lezteibo: 294,000 proper / 699,000 metropolitan *Iaruclo: 260,000 proper / 572,000 metropolitan Geography Nacaran is mostly flat, but there are some mountains, especially in Derbango Range between sea and central plain, and in Novornogo Range between central plain and Luwiyya. The biggest mountain is Salno Bicingo, 1158 metres. A river worth of mentioning is Cibesno-Harmido river system, whose watershed includes not only the most of Nacaran, but also parts of Gacmescun, Harabon and Gicosco. Climate Climate is maritime and pretty humid. Nearest TS tension site is west of Borano, so the warmest weather tends to come over the two mountain ranges. *Mazaro, +19/-2 Celsius, 842 mm/y *Razhilo, +20/-0 Celsius, 1120 mm/y *Iaruclo, +23/-2 Celsius, 439 mm/y *Harmido, +21/-3 Celsius, 401 mm/y Politics The legislative body in the monarchy is an unicameral parliament (Pucuzho) with 300 members, which is elected every 5 years. In municipal level, the municipal council is the legislative body. The symbolic head of state, queen or king, appoints the prime minister, is the commander of armed forces and signs every act. The juridicial system is independent of legislative organs. Parliament |+'Current parliament of Nacaran Pucuzho Sacmato Nacarua' |- |'Amarlen Innimidacansbalaben' Social Democratic Party || 69 seats |- |'Amarlen Iarbudacansbalaben' National Democratic Party || 65 seats |- |'Amarlen Camoitersu' Party of Progress || 53 seats |- |'Rautmen Hogontu' Union of Future || 52 seats |- |'Amarlen Larfeiu Nacarua' Party of Countryside of Nacaran || 30 seats |- |'Rautmen Fubru Bacatenti' Union of Honour of those who have experienced || 24 seats |- |'Amarlen Gontolaseben Nacarua' Communist Party of Nacaran || 5 seats |- |'Nacadrier Lesrer' True Nacaranis || 1 seat |- |'Amarlen Habuteti' Party of Ethnic Harabonis || 1 seat |} The current Pucuzho members were elected in 2005. The cabinet is lead by The Rt Hon. Caneraz Mals Negicidens, a Social Democrat. Parties included in the cabinet are Social Democratic Party, Party of Progress and Union of Future. Other important ministers are the Minister of Foreign Affairs (Litaz Sunnavirens) and the minister of National Treasury (Imanan Geran Statizals). Royal family The monarch belongs to the house of Hadsavider. The current monarch is Queen Dillan I (born 1958), whose reign began in 1992. Other members include: *King consort Rantaz (b. 1953), originally Rantu, son of former king of Egraio, Ianonu VII (1920-1984) and his consort Mandio Lebedo (1929-) *Crown Prince Gardaz (b. 1979), Duke of Mazaritro, the heir apparent **Crown Princess Imosran (b. 1980), Duchess of Mazaritro. Née Imotro Callin-Matenats (native Bormoan) **Prince Auraz (b. 1999) **Prince Ianonaz (b. 2006) *Prince Malitaz (b. 1982), Duke of Gilicuitro *Princess Elman (b. 1984), Duchess of Cibesno *Prince Aurabaz (b. 1989), Duke of Adandilitro Shall Gardaz succeed to the throne, the monarchy will turn to house of Obarizit (Nagtoan: Obarits), as his father, the current King Consort, belongs to that house. Category:20x Universe